<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five kisses to steal a heart by Crimson_Sais</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547973">Five kisses to steal a heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Sais/pseuds/Crimson_Sais'>Crimson_Sais</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Sais/pseuds/Crimson_Sais</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Legolas kissed Gimli and one time that Gimli kissed him first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lothlorien - A gift of friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a first for me, I have never attempted to post anything on Archive before. There will be six parts to this series. I have all of them already written and will post them over the course of the next week or so. I love this pairing and thought I would try my hand. Hope you guys enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight hung like a curtain among the trees of Lothlorien. The pale light of stars and the strangely dancing shadows of endless trees flickering along the wandering path. Leaves shifted softly as elvish feet disturbed them, and then they were crunched beneath the sturdy footfalls of the dwarf who followed close behind. Music filtered through the evening, soft and sad, a lamentation for the fallen. Yet the two who walked beneath the trees did not slow or stay their movements, they continued on silently. Immune it seemed to both beauty and grief that wrapped around them like a pale fog.</p><p>The Lady had offered the fellowship rest and peace here and the company had gladly accepted. Yet while the little folk wept and sang, and the grave faces of the men watched on, the elf and dwarf wandered beneath the trees for they at least could not remain idle. They passed beneath the trees like shadows. Seeking nothing, save the chance to move and to see. The movement forced back the weight of grief, giving them the illusion of purpose, and kept the grief in their hearts from overwhelming them. </p><p>Each of the paths here was as smooth and sure, just as the one that had led the company to the green city. Yet as his weariness grew Gimli found himself stumbling on the smooth ground. </p><p>Whenever this happened Legolas would pause, concern etched on his fair face. More than once the elf had opened his mouth to speak, but Gimli guessing what would be said, pushed past and hurried on. He had no wish to turn back and rest with the company. He could not face the idea of sitting idle while his grief gnawed at his heart. So he pushed on. Continuing down the dimly lit path refusing the offer that was on the tip of the elf’s tongue. </p><p>Always after a pause, Legolas would fall back into the steady silent padding beside him. </p><p>It was inevitable perhaps, that he should stumble and fall, unable to catch himself. The ground dug into the leather at his knees and cut into his bare palms. For a moment he stayed bent like a beast on all fours. Then cursing the tree roots, though both he and the elf knew there had been none, he dragged himself back to his feet. </p><p>Brushing the dirt away Gimli tensed, half expecting some censure from his companion, but none came. He brushed past the elf. Intent to continue down the path.<br/>
“Gimli,” a soft elvish voice broke through the haze of weariness that lay on Gimli’s mind. </p><p>Soft hands touched his shoulder turning him gently but resolutely around. They were a gentle pressure summoning the dwarf back from dark thoughts. Looking up from his own feet Gimli was surprised to see bright eyes and pale skin closer than he had expected. </p><p>Before Gimli could react to the unexpected closeness, Legolas closed the space between them, pressing warm lips to the cool ones hidden beneath rough curling hair. Heat flared in the dwarf’s face and chest, where ice had been but moments ago. The heat raced through his veins warming every part of him. </p><p>Jerking back and spluttering Gimli touched his mouth unconsciously, tracing the place he had felt the lips of his companion “What the…Mahal why elf?”</p><p>“A gift of comfort from a friend to friend. You are weary with grief, even as I am.” Legolas murmured softly; he remained kneeling where he was, head tilting slightly a curious expression appearing on his face. “Are such gifts not given among your people?” </p><p>The warmth that had sprung up at the elf's touch spread, now tinged with embarrassment, as Gimli shook his head. “No lad, not like that. That is … not like that.” </p><p>Curiosity danced in those elvish eyes and Gimli found himself ducking his head to avoid them. Pushing aside the anger, embarrassment, and other nameless emotions flickering inside his chest Gimli leaned forward. Pressing his forehead against Legolas's own. He felt rather than saw the sudden hitch of Legolas’s breath at the slight pressure and sudden closeness. Avoiding the bright blue eyes Gimli stepped away and stomped his feet. </p><p>“Friends and comrades greet one another as such among us,” Gimli said, his voice gruff. He forced a laugh and added, “some young ones take it too far, slamming heads, but it is proper to simply touch foreheads.”</p><p>“I am glad to know it,” Legolas murmured softly.  </p><p>Gimli glanced at him then, daring to meet those cool blue eyes, but the elf had quickly stood and turned away, and once again silent they continued down the well-worn path.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Helms Deep - Born from fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cry cut through the death and fear that lay around them. A light shining suddenly into the darkness, it came unexpectedly, piercing hearts with hope and joy. Legolas found his feet carrying him toward the sounds of men emerging from the caves. The icy fingers of fear still clutching furiously at his heart. </p>
<p>He had lost sight of Gimli in the battle, the dwarf taking to the lower ground as the orcs stormed forward, and then in a desperate flash, the tides of orcs had swept them even further apart. Legolas knew not what had become of his companion. When he had found that the dwarf was not among those who had retreated to the Hornberg, dread enveloped him. A piercing pain he could not explain even to himself. It had numbed his senses. Yet now, as waves of men emerged from their safe haven, Legolas felt his heart pounding out uneven rhythms against his chest. </p>
<p>Then one voice crested over the rest. Gimli’s voice echoed from amidst the rising wave of people and their exclamations of joy and sorrow. <br/>The sound of his friend’s voice stole the breath from the elf’s lungs and left his head spinning. He could not have been more winded if struck by a heavy blow. He forced his feet to continue moving. One step after another, drawing closer to the dwarf. </p>
<p>“Forty-two, Master Legolas!’ Gimli cried. ‘Alas! My axe is notched: the forty-second had an iron collar on his neck. How is it with you!”</p>
<p>With an effort of will, Legolas pulled as much icy air back into his lungs as he could manage. He made himself don the appearance of calm that he did not feel. Forced himself to breathe, to walk and not run, to exude the outward self-assured confidence so common to his kin. He strode forward not caring for the death and decay that hung heavy in the air. </p>
<p>He closed the distance between them a hair too quickly, pulling up just short of actually touching the dwarf before him. The pain and fear hammered against his ribs giving way to sweet relief at the sight of his friend. The elf's fingers twitched with the urge to reach out and touch the face before him, to satisfy the need to know that Gimli was whole and well.  </p>
<p>“You have passed my score by one,’ answered Legolas instead. His voice trembled with emotion but the elf forced his face to feign calmness, and stilled his trembling fingers. ‘But I do not grudge you the game, so glad I am to see you on your legs!”</p>
<p>Under the weight of elvish eyes, a sudden flush spread across Gimli’s cheeks. Legolas watched as Gimli’s mouth opened as if to speak, but the elf had no wish to hear false assurances from his friend. Quicker than the dwarf would have thought possible pressed soft lips against his companions, as light as rain on bare skin, and then gone. Then, just as quickly, the sudden closeness changed. Legolas, gripped  Gimli’s shoulder almost painfully tight. He leaned forward gently touching his forehead to Gimili’s, barely pressing against the bandage that was wrapped tightly around the wound there. </p>
<p>The reprimand that Legolas had expected to spring to Gimli’s lips at the feel of his gesture seemed to die upon the dwarf’s lips as the two stared at one another in the moment afterwards.</p>
<p>“Fear not friend,” Gimli said instead, his voice quiet enough for only the elf to hear. “It is only a scratch.” </p>
<p>Legolas made no reply. The fear that had come upon him at finding the dwarf missing had not dissipated. Instead, Legolas stayed close to his companion as they readied for rest and then for another long ride into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Paths of the dead - On haunted roads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year might have passed along those haunted paths or only a moment. The company was only held to the road by the strength of Aragorn’s will and for the love that they held for him. In that twisted place, Gimli had stumbled blind and sick after the ever bobbing lights that hung always just out of reach, until, like the breaking of dawn after a long night, the way opened, and the company passed into open lands again. Yet still, the evil fit clung to the dwarf. </p>
<p> “I see shapes of men and of horses, and pale banners like shreds of cloud, and spears like winter-thickets on a misty night.” A voice muttered, breaking the uneasy sounds echoing in the shadows. “The dead are following.” </p>
<p>The darkness in Gimli’s mind thinned a little then as if the sound of the voice had cut through the dark haze that had clouded his thoughts from the moment they had stepped on the forsaken path. It burst to life, a sudden beam of light in the dead of night. Gimli stumbled closer to the sound, seeking shelter in it. Not knowing or caring what the words meant. Only that there would be safety from the fear and death around them if he drew closer to it.</p>
<p> “Yes,” said Elladan in little more than a whisper, “the Dead ride behind. They have been summoned.”</p>
<p> Even amidst the looming shadows, the three elves seemed to shine in the darkness. One glittered like a star in the eyes of Gimli, warmer than the others, and more dear to his heart. As he approached the blind panic seemed to fade a little from Gimli’s mind. Unthinkingly, Gimli reached for Legolas, his bright star, clutching at the elf’s tunic with shaking hands. Whatever words Legolas had intended to speak in reply to his kin slipped away unspoken at the sight of his companion’s pale face and wide eyes. </p>
<p>Gimli stared up at his friend, feeling empty and cold, and for a moment the dwarf saw his own fear reflected back at him in the elf’s face.</p>
<p> “Gimli?” Legolas murmured, his voice loud in the quiet that hung around them. The elf reached out and grasped Gimli’s hand with his own and the contrast between them was stark. Gimli’s own hands felt like ice compared to his companions, and despite the lingering fear, Gimli could see the fear in the elf’s eyes morph into concern. </p>
<p>Then, without seeming to pause or consider the eyes of the men that were upon them, Legolas knelt and brushed his lips against the dwarf’s. “Gimli, peace my friend. Do not linger in the shadows.”</p>
<p>Gimli, still cold with terror, felt the kiss burn against his skin like a sudden flame and the warmth spread through his blood like a strong drink. </p>
<p> “Come you will ride with me again,” Legolas said, gripping tightly to the dwarf's shoulder and leading him away from the shadows. </p>
<p>Arod stood, whinnying softly, his eyes wide with the lingering fear from their road through the dead men’s lands. Legolas whispered elvish words to him and he calmed. Gimli sat behind Legolas and held tightly to him. Pressing his face against his friends back, he closed his eyes and let the smell that he had come to associate with Legolas, wash over him, bringing him a balm of comfort. And if curious eyes flicked more than usual to the two companions, Gimli found he cared little, and Legolas not at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pelennor Fields - In blood and fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stench of death lingered over the land, clinging to the air like the foul carrion bred in the depths of Mordor. All the world seemed stained with red. The grasses, leathers and mail, horses and men, all were tainted. Rivers rushed with blood and the earth, soaked with decay, groaned wearily. Carrion mounds of friends and enemies littered the ground, all crushed together by the unfeeling tides of war. </p>
<p>A battle has been won. The orcs and horrors of Mordor lay dead, the last few survivors flying before the coming storm as herds before hunters. Yet there is no rest, no peace, the world is full of grief and wrath. </p>
<p>Shining like a diamond, despite the muck and blood, Legolas stalks among the slain. Hard and cold his presence seems, and the few living wandering among the slaughter, shy away in fear as he passes. The wrath of his Elvin blood blazes like cold fire. His eyes dart across the fields taking in everything at a glance. They pass over the living and dying without care, seeking something amidst the wreck and slaughter. His attention focuses on a distant spot, sharp eyes glittering against the rising sun, and he moves like a bolt of lightning. Carving a path among the living and dead without hesitation. </p>
<p>Men cower at his approach and drawback. A pale light shines about him and it cuts the air like ice. He kneels beside the bloodied body of a smaller figure. The red hair is matted with dark blood, face pale, and eyes closed. </p>
<p>The Long pale fingers of one hand reach out and touch the bloodied shoulder while the other presses against the throat feeling for a pulse. As a slow rhythm beats beneath his fingers the ice in his veins melts, and Legolas leans over his companion. Gold hair casting a pale veil around them both, concealing them for a moment from the curious gazes of those on the battlefield. </p>
<p>“Wake Gimli, Gloin’s son, now is not your time.” His lips press hard against the other’s, willing life and breath into the dwarf’s lungs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aragorn’s coronation  - Secrets in the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a chilly evening despite the lateness of the year, and the last rays of the fading sun did little to warm the cold stone. Yet the air was crisp and clean. All taste of the evil taint had been blown away. Consumed perhaps by the sea, or else scattered by the winds. It was over, the ring was gone, and it had destroyed Mordor in its fall. Minas Tirith was free at last.  The streets were full of music and joy for their king had returned. All the city rejoiced… save one. </p><p>Legolas watched as the last rays of the sun were swallowed by the night. His bright eyes glinted in the darkness as he stared out far beyond the city.  </p><p>“Do you look for the sea, my friend?” Asked a gruff voice from behind him. </p><p>Legolas felt himself start at the intrusion. He had not heard the heavy footfalls of Gimli making his way out of the throng of party guests to join him in his isolation, which surely spoke to the distraction of his mind. The tightness in the elf’s chest clutched painfully at his heart, yet Legolas did not dare to turn and look at his companion. </p><p>“Not even my eyes can see so far,” the elf admitted softly. </p><p>Several moments of awkward silence passed between them before Gimli chanced a step closer. </p><p>“May I join you lad?” </p><p>“I see no reason why you could not.” </p><p>Gimli settled himself beside his companion, the stone bench just large enough to seat them both. Still, the elf would not look at him. A week it had been since the armies had returned to Minas Tirith in triumph. The hobbits, all four, were safe and as whole as any could have hoped. Aragorn had taken his rightful place as king. All was bliss and joy… yet the elf grew colder with every passing day. Coming less and less often to walk with his companions. </p><p>Tonight Legolas had avoided everyone, much to the dismay of his friends, but he had avoided Gimli most ardently of all. Even when the hobbits had pressed, Legolas would not stay to sing or jest, speaking only in clipped tones until finally departing without word or explanation. </p><p>The weight of worry had been steadily growing in Gimli’s dwarvish heart. Now as the silence between them drew on, it sunk deeper still, a bruising fist against his already weary heart. </p><p>“Legolas,” Gimli began softly, then hesitated. What could he say that he had not already tried and failed to say this week? He knew not what had caused the sudden division between them, and even less how he could hope to mend it. Finally, he settled on the only thing he could think of, “I’m sorry my friend.”</p><p>Legolas looked at him then sharply, bright eyes flashing in the darkness glinting like hardened steel, and when the elf spoke his tone was as hard as his features. “What?”</p><p>Gimli resisted the impulse to drawback, stung by the harsh tone. The word had come swift and sharp on the night air. The dwarf shivered under the weight of those cold unblinking eyes. The elf had been this way for days, yet at least he was looking at Gimli now, the dwarf supposed that was progress. This was Legolas, he reminded himself, his companion, his friend, his shining star. </p><p>Whatever had broken between them he would mend it if it could be done. To do such things though, one must be readied for tempering and reforging. Gimli readied himself for the task.</p><p>“I said, I am sorry,” Gimli repeated, his voice strengthened with resolve. “For whatever fool thing I did, that has made you so angry with me. I know not what it is, but I would take it back if I could.”</p><p>Legolas blinked, his facing going slack for a moment. The stunned shock had broken through the careful mask he had fought to maintain over the last week. Gimli watched the hard lines in his friends face shatter under the weight of naked emotion. He saw plainly the fear and pain etched there, then it was gone again, hidden behind an elvish mask of disinterest as Legolas turned his head away, eyes once again fixed on the dark horizon. </p><p>“You have done nothing, master dwarf,” Legolas said at last, and though his tone was softer, it had gained no warmth. </p><p>Anger kindled in Gimli’s chest, “Then speak elf. Tell me what troubles you. If I have not offended you then why do you flee from my company? Why do you avoid even the little ones? You bring them grief when they have well-earned naught but joy. What madness has come that drives you from us? ”</p><p>Gimli watched anger stir the calm mask. Legolas’  slim Elvin fingers clenched, knuckles pale and stretched, and then they relaxed. Suddenly the tension that had filled his companion for the past week seemed to leak out of him. Leaving the elf slumped head bowed low. This bent and wounded creature was worse by far than the falsely calm mask or even his cold wrath. It stung Gimli’s heart to see his friend bowed by grief and pain. </p><p>“Legolas,” Gimli said softly, reaching out to touch the hand of his companion. The fingers flinched beneath his own, but the dwarf found comfort in the fact that the elf did not pull away. “Will you not speak? You may confide in me what troubles you. Speak. I would help if I could. Is it the sea? Do the gulls still call to you even so far from Anduin?”</p><p>Silence bubbled up between them. Stretching into minutes. With every passing breath, Gimli feared that Legolas would grow cold again, and depart without a word.</p><p>“Nay, it is not the gulls.” Legolas finally whispered, his head still bent. “Though even now I feel the call of the sea.”</p><p>“Then what?” Gimli prompted softly. His fingers brushed lightly over his companion’s, silently begging him to speak. </p><p>“I thought you were dead...when I found you upon the field,” Legolas whispered, at last, breaking the silence, though his voice was little more than a breath. “I feared that I had come too late to do more than grieve for you.”</p><p>Gimli stared for several moments, not knowing what to say. For all the guesses he had made about what troubled his companion, this had not been among them. He sat weighing the words in his mind as he had so often weighed jewels in his hands. </p><p>“There is no shame in grief,” Gimli said at last. His dark eyes taking in the still bent form of the elf beside him. “Yet here I am alive still. Alive and whole, save for the mark of the Orc shaft that pierced my shoulder. It is not such a cost that I feel the need to lament it.” </p><p>A half smile tugged at Legolas’s mouth and Gimli felt warm relief wash over him. </p><p>“Now if you grieve for the chance to be free of me, and free of your promise to return to the glittering caves, then I might understand this sullen mood that has taken you.” </p><p>Legolas looked up sharply at this, his eyes dark once more, but Gimli laughed. He squeezed his companion's hand. </p><p>“I jest, my friend, I jest.”</p><p>“It is no jest,” Legolas said coolly. </p><p>“It is not,” Gimli admitted. “But I must try something to break through the shadows hanging about you. Will you not tell me what troubles you?”</p><p>The cool slim fingers began to slip away but Gimli clung to them. </p><p>“Speak you wretched creature,” the dwarf growled, “I will not lose you now, not when peace has come at last and we might share it together!”</p><p>Even in the dim light, the flush that spread across the pale skin of the elf could be plainly seen. Like the low embers of a dying fire, it spread across the delicate elvish features. Wordlessly, Legolas bent his head and, as quick as lightning, pressed his cool lips against Gimli’s warm ones. They lingered there for a few heartbeats and then were gone. </p><p>“I could not bear the pain of losing you,” the whispered confession came with a tiny puff of air as the elf pulled away. </p><p> With the quickness, only gifted to those of elf-kind Legolas slipped from the seat and out of Gimli’s clutching hands. Vanishing back into the crowd of party-goers. Leaving a stunned and flustered dwarf in his wake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Glittering Caves - A Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for everyone who reads through this fic. I hope that you all enjoyed it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gimli watched wide wonder bloom to life in the eyes of his companion. The sudden intake of breath and whispered elvish words touched his heart, springing joy and pain to life. Legolas turned slowly taking in the flickering light and endless veins of colour dancing through the stone. As he turned the light sent rippling waves of light across the soft features of the elf. Gimli felt the bite of pain deep in his chest as he watched him. Adoration made the elf more beautiful than ever and it contrasted sharply with the cool reservation that had existed between them since the night on the pavilion in Gondor. </p><p>The dwarf had tried and failed several times to pierce the wall that Legolas had constructed between them, but to no avail. In the end, he had been forced to let it be and settle for relief that the elf had not simply vanished from the city without a word. Yet now, as the light of the glittering caves hung about them, Gimli watched the wall Legolas had built between them crumble as the elf forgot himself in the beauty laid bare before him.</p><p>“I take back my words, friend Gimli,” Legolas said softly, his bright eyes sparkling in the darkness,  “the beauty of this place is a wonder and a delight to my heart.” </p><p>“It is indeed,” Gimli murmured, his eyes transfixed by his companion. The light of their single torch made the veins of colour in the walls dance across the pale elvin skin. Forcing himself to turn away from the sight, Gimli beckoned Legolas after him.  “Come, I would show you more.” </p><p>Chamber after chamber revealed their secrets to the searching eyes of both dwarf and elf. Gimli spoke in soft tones about the nature of stones. Of how some were formed, their names and kinds, and how one would mine them to greatest benefit if they desired to do so. The elf nodded, listening attentively to all his companion would tell. The wonder of the caves still danced in his eyes and he took all that Gimli would share with pleasure. </p><p>“It is getting late,” Gimli said at last, “but there is one more marvel I wish you to see before we depart. Will you follow me a little further?”</p><p>“I will follow wherever you wish,” Legolas replied softly. </p><p>The words sent Gimli’s pulse racing and he chanced a look at his companion, but the elvish eyes were focused on the other side of the cavern. Had he imagined the sadness that hung in those soft words? Shaking himself of it he continued on to the next and final wonder. </p><p>“One more chamber then,” Gimli murmured, taking the elf’s hand in his own.</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft gasp of surprise as they entered the last chamber, and Gimli felt the elf's sudden joy as keenly as his own. The room was darker than many of the others. Yet the lines of glittering white stones shone all the brighter in such a darkness. It seemed as if stars had been forged into the heart of stone, and now clung to it, their light still shining in the deep places of the earth. </p><p>The elvish laughter danced off the stone around them, ringing back like bells, as Legolas took in the sight before him.</p><p>“You are pleased then, my friend?” Gimli asked, already knowing the answer. </p><p>There could be no doubt of it when the elf’s face was so full of wonder and pleasure. It lit up his face. The hardness that had lingered in the elvish features was banished at last. He looked once again like the friend and companion Gimli had come to cherish on their long road.  Legolas sunk to the floor of the chamber, his long limbs folding easily, as his eyes flickered around the room.</p><p>“It is starlight woven into stone. What greater wonder could there be in all the world?” Legolas asked laughing and turning slightly to smile at his friend.  “No forest glade or rippling water could be more beautiful to me. Come, sit with me, friend dwarf. Let us enjoy this marvel together while we can. My heart sings with the beauty of this place.”</p><p>The bright elvish smile cut to Gimli's heart swifter than any blade could have. Whatever resolve he had forged in the long weeks since they left Gondor snapped within him then as suddenly as string pulled to its breaking, and without thought, Gimli closed the distance between them. His lips were pressed against the smirking elf’s own in a heartbeat. His fingers were curling in silken gold strands, pulling the elf closer. The little gasp of surprise it wrung from the elf changed into a whimper as Gimli nipped lightly at his bottom lip only to kiss away the sting with a warm tongue darting out to taste and savour.  With parting lips and searching tongues, their mouths melted together, punctuated with moments of gasping breath. Strong dwarvish fingers curled in elvin hair, tugging gently to tilt the elf's head up further, deepening the kiss. When Gimli’s other hand came up to trace the soft lines of Legolas’s face and slid down to rest against his throat, the elf drew away. </p><p>“Gimli?” Legolas gasped, his voice shaking as he tried to pull away. “Gimli, I…”</p><p>He was silenced by another kiss, this one more gentle than the others, but no less insistent. <br/>Finally, Gimli drew away with a sigh. Bright eyes still wide with wonder stared up at him. The pale elvish skin was flushed with colour and his lips darkened by the desperate kisses. </p><p>“I will not so easily give up what I have found,” Gimli said softly. His fingers brushing lightly against the elf’s lips. He was pleased by the soft hitch in Legolas’s breath at the gentle touch. Smiling, he repeated the motion, watching the elf’s eyes flutter closed. In the same hushed voice, he continued, “you are a most difficult creature Legolas. Yet, still, I love you. I would stay by your side while I yet live, Amrâlimê.”</p><p>Legolas found no words to say and instead drew his love closer for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>